Fused Hearts
by gordadilla
Summary: They were young, they were in love, and they killed people. So begins our story of Rabastan and Bellatrix, a match not to be matched. They were two hearts of ice, melted and fused from the fervor of the senseless world. Bella and Bastan were meant to be


The Romance of Bellatrix and Rabastan  
  
By Renee Pomera  
  
They were young, they were in love, and they killed people.  
  
So begins our story of Rabastan and Bellatrix, a match not to be matched. They didn't take midnight walks under the stars, they didn't make passionate love in the middle of a field, and they certainly didn't shower each other in superficial compliments. They were two hearts of ice, melted and fused from the fervor of the ever senseless world. Bella and Bastan were meant to be, and there love was as simple as that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There it was again, that familiar uneasiness in his throat. Or was it in his stomach? No, it was everywhere. He could not control himself, and the one thing Rabastan hated most was not being in control of the situation at hand. He broke into a terrible sweat every time those cavernous eyes delved into his. Terrible may have been an understatement. There wasn't a word to accommodate. He wanted to hurt her. He, Rabastan Lestrange, was not one to be taunted, and yet, here was this woman, this magnificent and elegant woman, toying with his emotions as she carelessly caressed the top of her crystal goblet with her abnormally long fingers. The nerve.  
  
She looked over at him once again, ignoring the man in which she was currently conversing. He was a rather dumpy man, apparently much older and much less intelligent, as she seemed to be having difficulty in keeping an intellectual conversation. To Rabastan's astonishment, she gently lifted the hem of her crimson cocktail dress and rose from her seat at the bar. Was she approaching him? Yes, she was. His heart was stammering. What would he say to her? He would turn away, that, of course, would be the logical thing to do. The podgy fellow at the bar was rather unaffected by her sudden impoliteness, as he quickly turned to the old witch on his right and began another animated conversation.  
  
"I never imagined you to be the vulnerable type, Rabastan," she whispered into his ear.  
  
Rabastan stiffened. "Vulnerable to what, might I ask?" he replied. There was a slight waver in his response.  
  
She stared at him intently for a moment, and then she laughed. It was quite an intimidating laugh, spine tingling, to say the least.  
  
"You act as if you haven't been staring intently at me for the past hour. I must say, I was rather amused when you took that darling little handkerchief out of your waistcoat and started dabbing at your hairline. Never did I imagine that Rodolphus' dear little brother would betray him in such a way." Her eyes burrowed deep into his. She laughed again. "Don't be silly, Bastan, I won't say a word."  
  
"That wasn't what I was thinking," he muttered. She was right. Rodolphus would be in a right state if there was even an inkling of suspicion of Rabastan having feelings for Bellatrix. "I'm not one for crowds, Bellatrix. I was simply fretting over the unusual amount of people present tonight. You must think very highly of yourself to suggest such a thing."  
  
Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. In fact, he was sure he had just dashed any hopes of having a civil conversation with her.  
  
"Now, Rabastan, is there a need for such bitterness? No, no, of course not. It was merely intended for a laugh." Her brow was furrowed and she seemed a bit flustered by his blunt response. A graceful scowl had replaced her stately smirk. "I can, however, remedy your current situation." And with that, she wrapped her arms around his neck, which happened to be very long, and loosened a few of the fastenings on his cloak.  
  
"There," she said, brushing tiny bits of dust off of his shoulders, "I don't think you'll be having any more problems with the heat."  
  
If he hadn't been so dazed by her sudden closeness, he would've sworn that she had just thrown him a rather subtle wink.  
  
"Would you do me a favor, Bastan?" she said.  
  
"That depends on the circumstances."  
  
"Well, I would be much obliged if you would be so kind as to stand near the door and give this note to a man by the name of Augustus. He's quite tall, you'll be able to recognize him. Just tell him that I had urgent business to attend to and could not wait for him any longer. Can you handle that?"  
  
"Of course I can handle that. I'm not as hopeless as one might think."  
  
"Oh, well, yes, that may be true. We'll soon find out, won't we?" she answered.  
  
Rabastan opened his mouth to defend himself, but quickly shut it, as he didn't want to look childish.  
  
"One more thing, Rabastan. Do not, under any circumstances, open the letter. My business is not to be known by someone such as yourself."  
  
"My business does not involve letters whose correspondents I care nothing about," he said, feeling rather offended by her harsh words.  
  
"You're absolutely correct. Goodnight."  
  
She flipped a silver coin at the bartender and slipped discretely through the doors and into the night.  
  
Augustus never showed up.  
  
He couldn't resist it any longer. He opened the letter hastily, half expecting it to explode in his face. It didn't. Written in loopy lettering was a message. To his surprise, it was addressed to him.  
  
Meet me behind the pub at 11:30. Bella  
  
Crumbling the letter in his fist, he had to laugh at his own stupidity. Why, in Merlin's name, would she leave an unsealed letter with him and not expect him to open it? He was vulnerable, vulnerable to her tricks, as she had made quite obvious before. Glancing at his watch, he saw that he was already eleven minutes late.  
  
Combing through the throng of people proved to be quite a challenge. There was a little jig in his step. Bellatrix Black had just asked him to visit her in a dark alley. Images started to dance around his head. No, he wasn't going to think about that. That would be awful. After all, Bellatrix is his brother's fiancée. He had reached the back of the pub. It was darker than he had imagined it to be.  
  
"Lumos," he whispered.  
  
"I thought I'd be seeing you soon," said a low voice. "You are hopeless, Rabastan Lestrange."  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! I do realize that this chapter is  
incredibly short, but please take into account that I had to  
keep it to the minimum because I must allow for a cliffy and  
further character development.  
  
Remember, Bella and Rabastan aren't involved in Voldemort's  
circle, well, not yet. 


End file.
